Foamed body support members of either latex or polyurethane foam are well known. Generally these articles have relatively high densities of 3.2 for mattresses and 2.8 for automotive seat cushions, whereas the seat backs are only 2.2. Although there has been a need and desire to go to a lower density for both the mattress and seating foam this has not been practical with polyurethane as polyurethane foams have poor compression set or load bearing properties. Hence these relatively low density products are more prone to develop sinks where the body rests most often on the body support member. Therefore the industry has used relatively high densities to avoid this difficulty, and as a result these body support members are generally considered to have a harsh feel which was corrected by mechanical construction or means such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,020.